


Paranormal-ish

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, werewolf mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you intend to stand outside my door for the remainder of the evening?" Hanzo asks, his voice suddenly filtering through the whirlwind of thoughts going through the cowboy's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal-ish

Jesse isn't sure why he's doing this. He doesn't know what to say. _The truth_ , he thinks. It would be a start. Except the truth is the real problem here. He knows there are only two likely outcomes: Hanzo will laugh at the absurdity of Jesse's claims, or he will demand that Jesse leave his sight out of anger.

Only a handful of people know the truth. Of those, he had told two willingly. The rest had found out through circumstance or necessity. Oddly, Mercy hadn't had much doubts in the truth, considering she had been the one to dig the silver out of his side. Winston had found out in the same incident, having been the one to catch Angela's attention in the first place and raise the possibility that Jesse was, in fact, himself, albeit... furrier.

He doesn't regret how Genji found out. Summoning the dragons is exhausting. That is something Jesse has witness in both brothers. The problem is that they're both too stubborn. Back then, Genji'd had a lot lower self-worth. He had nearly killed himself for the sake of the mission, but Jesse hadn't been willing to have any of that.

"Do you intend to stand outside my door for the remainder of the evening?" Hanzo asks, his voice suddenly filtering through the whirlwind of thoughts going through the cowboy's mind. There's a deep frown on the archer's face. His arms are crossed over his chest defensively. He's angry, but it's more than that. He's hurt. Hanzo thinks he's done something wrong.

"I- no, I mean. I came for a good reason-"

"Then what is it?"

"I came to apologize."

Hanzo seems surprised if the way he clenches his teeth shut and searches Jesse's features says anything.

"Then do so," comes the short reply.

"Look, the other day, I swear that's- it ain't what it seems like. You just- my heart was goin' real good, and I couldn't... I couldn't risk somethin' happenin' to you with it close to the moon and all," Jesse can't force himself to meet Hanzo's eyes. Instead, he tries to occupy himself with his serape. His fingers run along the tattered ends. "I swear that I got a good reasonin' for that and what happened, and it wasn't you, or anythin' like that."

The line of Hanzo's shoulders ease slightly. He looks skeptical, but it's clear he is at least listening to Jesse's explanation. His face scrunches in confusion as Jesse continues. The cowboy is too caught up in his own attempt to explain himself to realize that the multitude of directions his words have taken have probably caused more confusion than anything.

Hanzo holds one hand up, "What reason, then, do you have?"

Jesse stays quiet for a long time. He accidentally meets Hanzo's eyes and finds himself unable to look away. Finally, he spits out, "I ain't human," then, when all Hanzo does is stare at him, he adds, "Not entirely, I mean."

Hanzo seems to mull the words over in his head. His frown deepens, making Jesse's stomach drop. This isn't going well.

"You spoke of the moon earlier," Hanzo says. This time, Jesse thinks his stomach is trying to twist itself into a knot.

"Yeah," Jesse rubs the back of one of his arms with cool, metal fingers. "I mighta mentioned it."

"And your heart rate."

"That too."

" _Jesse._ "

_Right._

"I'm a wolf?"

Hanzo raises a brow. His eyes scan Jesse's form, as if looking for any sign of wolfish features that might validate Jesse's otherwise ridiculous claims. "That is why you ran?"

The words sound disbelieving, but not in the way Jesse expects. It's as if Hanzo wants a better answer. More of an explanation. Another reason. Anything, and that is not what he should be demanding.

"You believe me?"

Hanzo looks almost amused by the question. He brushes two of his fingers over his left arm where the tattoo starts, "As if I would be so skeptical about unusual abilities?"

Jesse feels a little ridiculous as Hanzo points out his own connection to what can only be classified as the paranormal. Relief follows and he finds himself closing the distance between them, grabbing Hanzo's face between his hands. His fingers are gentle despite the suddenness of the touch. His lips are less so. He crushes his against Hanzo's in an effort to convey all of the emotions he has no chance of putting into words. Not coherently anyways.

When they break away, Hanzo looks up at him with that same amusement. He presses his hand flat against Jesse's chest.

The moment ends abruptly when Jesse realizes his own mistake. His heart is going too fast. It's too damn close to the moon, and the wolf is clawing to get out. It grows stronger with each passing moment, doubled exponentially by his own stupidity.

Jesse tries pushing the archer away, but Hanzo steps closer. His eyes burn with stubbornness. "Focus," he says quietly, stepping even closer to press his body against Jesse's. "If this is what you fear-- why you ran so abruptly-- then you will gain nothing from allowing it to consume you."

The cowboy huffs. He can't get his mouth to work quite right, nor can he convince his feet to move the way they need to. It's been so long since he willingly transformed. Keeping the wolf pent up is dangerous. It becomes more unpredictable with no outlet beyond the moon. There had once been a time where he'd been comfortable with partial and full shifts, but that was a life time ago. Before Gabe and Jack and--

Hanzo presses a kiss to his lips. This one much softer and lighter than before. "Your ability to focus is quite poor."

Jesse manages a small, breathless laugh that, in turn, gets the smallest of smiles out of Hanzo. His heart is calming again. Breathing seems easier, and his body doesn't feel tense. Preparing to bend and break until his human form can be twisted and mangled.

Hanzo looks- proud? Of him? Jesse thinks he must be imagining that. At least until Hanzo speaks again,

"You think too little of yourself."

"You're one to talk," the cowboy answers automatically. He almost feels guilty for pointing out the archer's flaws when all he wants is to help. At the same time, he has spent every opportunity to point out that Hanzo does think too poorly of himself. The archer is remarkable. Beautiful. Graceful. And Jesse is a goddamn monster out of children's stories.

"Ow!" Jesse snaps when something sharp pinches at his upper arm, "The hell was that for?"

Hanzo hums, playing innocent before answering, "You are still thinking too much."

Jesse huffs again. He doesn't even realize that the wolf has settled completely. He's comfortable. There isn't a risk of harm to Hanzo anymore. Everything is fine. It's almost natural.

"Patience, Jesse. You will learn to control that side with patience," Hanzo whispers, reaching up to run his fingers over Jesse's cheek.

The cowboy doesn't bother correcting Hanzo. He's done all of this before. It would be more like relearning than learning. "You gonna wait on me?" He asks instead, still needing the reassurance despite the conversation.

"I have waited this long for happiness," Hanzo says as if that answers Jesse's question.

And it does.


End file.
